


I like the way you look at it

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dry Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rutting, Tony in his undersuit, Topping from the Bottom, butt plug, for a bit, half-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes it when Tony wears his undersuit. He likes it a lot.</p><p>- Request given on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the way you look at it

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't reread or beta'd so apologies for any mistakes or typos.

.

Loki's hands slid up the coarse leather, metal catching on his fingertips over the buckles and zips hidden into the material. Tony looked down over him, eyes half shut and a smile over his lips as Loki explored him, digging into him for a moment and then just skimming over his covered skin.

When those hands reached the metal plate over his chest, that brought a frown from Loki and Tony switched expressions from patient to grinning, "Don't like it?" Loki's answering look said something that implied quite the contrary, "If I'd known how much metal could turn you on I'd've done something like this bef -" Loki twisted his hips, rolling Tony off of him and onto his side.

"It is not the metal," He murmured, turning himself to hover over Tony, "Not that, but the _wearer_."

"Flattery doesn't suit you," Tony murmured back to him, curling his hands in Loki's hair and arching his hips. Metal hit metal as Loki's armor met his, and at the clang they both pulled apart. Tony grinned up at him, "But go on with that track, anyway."

Loki's own smile widened, showing the glint of teeth now and the bite of menace that was always hidden behind it, "It's strange, or it would be on anyone else, but on you ..." Loki bent his head at the neck, his next breath muffled by the only skin on Tony showing; his neck, "You are like a warm gift. Preserved and pretentious, hidden behind your own little metal shield."

Tony sighed against him, letting out an embarrassingly soft giggle when Loki's tongue ran down the side of his cheek, "Well then. Merry Christmas." Loki pulled back then, his hands still running over the undersuit, his eyes following every seam, every catch, roaming over Tony like he was one the most famous exhibits at a long-awaited museum opening, "I like the way you look at it." He whispered, before he could even think it through, and Loki kissed him at that, sliding his tongue in easier.

Tony moaned, parting his lips even wider to let Loki have more access, and he ground his hips up against him. Loki grunted into his mouth, the leather of both their clothes rubbing him teasingly. 

Tony pulled away, his lips still so close to Loki's that he could feel the others breath fan over him, "Turn over." Loki rolled back around, bringing Tony with him until he was once again seated over Loki's torso.

He almost began to thrust his hips forward, to give them the friction that they both so obviously needed, but Loki shifted under him, sliding a leg out to press between Tony's.

Tony's breath caught in the back of his throat as he tumbled forward onto Loki's chest, two hands at his hips keeping him in place, and Loki's knee pressed into him as he lay there. "Ah -" He blinked sharply, looking up at Loki but anything sarcastic or defensive that he would have thought to say was driven from his mind when Loki pressed his knee into him again, "Oh _God_ , don't, the metal presses there, it - shit -" 

Loki paused, giving him a look that might have been either concern or amusement.

Tony glared at him, "Why'd you stop?"

Loki's voice was low. Definitely amused. "Because you _screamed_ at me to." 

Tony pulled them both closer, grinding his own hips down on Loki's thigh and hissing behind his teeth simultaneously, "I didn't scream," He said, "And I didn't mean it either."

"I know," Loki said lightly, his hands once again running over Tony's armored skin, "But it is always worth checking," He grinned at Tony, suddenly twisting his leg until Tony was keening above him, "Just in case."

Tony pressed their lips together to muffle his own moans, ignoring how his breath hitched instead, and biting Loki's bottom lip in retaliation, "God, just -"

Loki's fingers skimmed over his waist now, still almost mesmerized by the undersuit and it's ability to yield to whatever pressure he was giving it and to not snap or dent. He then slipped lower, cupping Tony from behind and holding him in place while he jolting his leg again. 

Moving Tony with just his hands was a simple enough task, easily done and easily repeated, and he pushed him back and forth over his own thigh, knowing from just the vibrations on his own skin what the sensation for the other man must be like.

Tony bit his lip, his hands fisted and planted either side of Loki's head as his hair fell into his eyes. He jerked forward with every movement, the metal and leather of his undersuit pressed together against him when Loki's thigh rubbed between his legs, and he couldn't even stop himself from crying out aloud when Loki sped his pace.

His arms were shaking, his eyes were squeezed shut, and when Loki's fingers dug into his hips harder than necessary to bring him down quicker, he came inside his suit with a strangled scream. 

Loki swallowed it with his mouth, holding Tony close while he himself continued to ride Loki's thigh until he was done completely. 

Loki grinned into his mouth when he whimpered softly, trying to pull him back when Loki shifted, moving his leg out of the way. There wasn't even a damp patch there, the undersuit had absorbed it all.

"Well," Tony said, struggling to stand, "At least _that_ won't be uncomfortable," He stumbled forward, back onto Loki, when a hand on his back pushed, "Um."

"I have not had _my_ fill, yet," Loki reminded him, pressing a finger into Tony's mouth to silence any protesting, "And," He continued, his fingers running over the rear of Tony's suit, "I do believe I came across a catch here, somewhere."

"Ah, _hah_ ," Tony laughed quietly, a little sheepishly, "That's just there for emergencies, really. You know," He shrugged, parroting Loki's own words back to him, "Just in case." He faltered when Loki ignored his words, other than raising an eyebrow at him, and tugged at the catch there. The metal unclipped, sliding down just like it was a pouch from the back of a rucksack or something similar, and Loki's fingers slipped in; finding warm skin now instead of coarse leather.

Tony shivered, pressing back against the fingers and still slightly sated from his own release, but when those fingers became slightly cooler and slightly wetter, he didn't protest their breaching at all.

Loki paused when his fingers stopped their dancing over Tony and found something other than metal and skin. Something ... rubber.

He blinked, raising his eyes to meet Tony's and he tilted his head to one side, surprised despite himself.

Tony smirked at him, "What can I say," He murmured, "The suit comes prepared."

Loki huffed out a short laugh and dug his fingers in around the sides of the plug, twisted and turning it, until he could slip it through, but he left it just at the edge for now. Lifting his own hips, he let Tony catch onto his shoulders to keep a grip, and tugged himself free from his own leather and metal clothing.

Tony released one shoulder and tapped a beat on the head of Loki's cock, smiling with teeth when each tap brought a grunt from him. He then wrapped that hand around the base, sliding it up and tugging it to complete erection, rolling his hips over it to entice Loki more.

Loki retaliated by finding the plug again and teasing with it, pulling it out just enough before pressing it back in. Tony, to his credit, didn't make a single noise at that, at least not until Loki pushed him back and pulled the plug out all the way.

He tossed it onto the table, knowing that later, one of the robots would dispose of it. Tony guided Loki into him, pushing himself down, and when the metal plate over his chest rubbed against the side of Loki's face, he knew that he was almost to the hilt.

Loki groaned, letting his head fall back as Tony panted over him, but a tug on his hair made him look back up, "I looked at you, when I came," Tony said to him, wriggling a little over Loki just to drive him insane, "Show a little courtesy and do the same for me."

Loki smiled at him but it was wiped off as soon as Tony rose and brought himself down. The metal around his rear caught on the skin around Loki's legs as he increased his pace, and each pinch of pain combined with the tightness around his cock had Loki moaning on the floor, thrusting himself up into Tony.

He lifted his hands to run over the undersuit again, to feel it under his hands as Tony's chest rose with each breath, but Tony caught his wrists and held them down; lifting himself faster now. 

Then suddenly, reaching behind him Tony straightened and paused, still seated and warm around Loki, and he tugged the catch up higher, closing the suit around Loki's cock. Completely sealed in, Tony shifted them and Loki growled, the metal cold around him now and pinched closer.

Tony lifted himself again, hissing through his teeth but before he could continue with the pace he'd set himself, Loki twisted them both around. Tony landed with an oath of surprise and short burst of laughter which merged into both cries and moans when Loki thrust into him hard.

Wrapping his legs around Loki's and digging his booted feet into the small of Loki's back, Tony encouraged him with either sound or motion; driving Loki over the edge until he finally came inside him.

Loki continued to thrust, continuing until he was done, and afterward he slumped forward; catching himself with his own arms and leaning over Tony's flushed face.

"Next time," Tony whispered to him, unzipping the bottom of his suit to let Loki out, "The table. Or the wall," He winced slightly, "Somewhere where my back won't take too much damage."

Loki hummed in answer, letting him stand. Tony offered him a hand to stand and he only swayed the once, his undersuit clean despite all that they had just done.

"Well, that was fun." Tony said lightly, grinning at Loki in that one way that made him want to smile back, "But before you say anything, it's over for now, okay. Just to make clear. You know, I stuff to do, not including _you_ unfortunately, but maybe tonight when I've had a bit of time to get -" Loki placed two fingers over Tony's lips, silencing him.

"It's alright," He said, turning to leave, "Work, if you have need to. I have my own things to do anyhow," Tony smiled at him again, "And anyway ..." He gave Tony a sharp slap on the rear to make him jump, knowing that he'd feel it even through the suit, "Time apart means more time to think of ideas, with what else I can do with you."

Tony gave him a look over his shoulder, "Well, if you like this one so much, wait until you see my new one. It's _gold_ ," He bent over the table, "To match your armor. Just a little."

.


End file.
